Honey, Honey Three Four One Time Once More
by sarang.ai.vole
Summary: Short LukaxGakupo drabbles. one: Alphabet.
1. a l p h a b e t

A is for **a n n o y i n g**

Because he just won't leave her alone with his annoying voice and annoying hair and annoying face.

_"But you know you love it." "No, I really don't."

* * *

_

B is for **b u s t e d**

Because that's what they are when Meiko irritatedly finds them sneaking back into the house at 3 in the morning.

_The mystery of where his pants went is still beyond all of them.

* * *

_

C is for **c h a r m i n g **

Because for once, Luka sees a man in that body.

_"Okay, so /maybe/ you have a two-pack." "What?! No way, that's a ten-pack right there!"

* * *

_

D is for **d r a g**

Because Luka once had to tell him, no, she would not like to see what he looks like as a girl, it's almost unbearable already.

_"Sorry, I'd like to keep my lunch in my stomach today. But go ask Len, isn't he into guys?"

* * *

_

E is for **e n g l i s h **

Because Luka can speak it but Gakupo can't and it's made him annoyed more times than he can remember

_But who's counting?

* * *

_

F is for** f a n t a s y **

Because Luka thinks her perfect man is just a fantasy when in fact, he's standing right in front of her.

_  
She must be blind.

* * *

_

G is for **g r a y i n g **

Because he freaked when he found a small strand, but she freaked more.

_"Gakupo, you're a /guy/! You don't have to throw a shit-fit whe-- OH MY GOD, DON'T LOOK!"

* * *

_

H is for **h e l l o **

Because he remembers the first time she said hello to him and how she seemed so innocent.

_  
.. Well, that turned out to be a lie.

* * *

_

I is for** i d y l l i c **

Because he is certaintly not that, not even close-- but somehow they make it work and it just doesn't matter anymore.

_"Well, he doesn't look like Gackt, but he'll do."

* * *

_

J is for** j o k e**

Because Gakupo thought it was a joke when he heard her say_ those three words _and laughed-- and when he saw she wasn't kidding, he caught her in a swift, powerful kiss.

_It caught her off guard and for a split second she wanted to push him off, but she quickly melted at his touch. _

* * *

K is for** k e y**

Because Luka locked herself out once and got in only with a kiss.

_Blackmail had never been sweeter; or rather, cherry lip gloss flavored.  


* * *

_

L is for **l e a r n i n g **

Because they are both amateurs at this, both new to love, and both need the support of the other.

_He leads her step by step with, of course, the occasional help of Google.

* * *

_

M is for **m i s s i n g **

Because Gakupo wouldn't know what to do if she had never walked into his life.

_"Well you'd die old and lonely and never have reached second base with a girl **ever**." "Thanks Rin, that's helpful."

* * *

_

N is for** n e v e r**

Because she once told him that people will never stop loving you, and even if they do, I'll love you tenfold.

_Then she burst out laughing at how corny that sounded.

* * *

_

O is for** o p e n **

Because the window was open and he was walking by and he just managed to hear her voice and he instantly stopped to listen more.

_"Who the hell are you?!" "You have a very pretty voice!" "Stalker!"

* * *

_

P is for **p r e s s u r e**

Because she couldn't take it anymore, it was over; until he kissed her on the lips and told her everything would be alright.

_Chocolate and candy also helped in solving the situation.

* * *

_

Q is for **q u e e r**

Because Luka swears that that is what he is.

_The long hair and girly clothing didn't help.

* * *

_

R is for **r i b b o n**

Because he needs help with his hair in the morning occasionally, and he wakes her up gently, thin red ribbon in hand and embarassed smile on his face.

_"Tie your own damn ribbon," she wants to say, but she complies anyway.

* * *

_

S is for** s e c r e t **

Because that's what this relationship is supposed to be.

_Not that it's doing a very good job.

* * *

_

T is for** t r y i n g **

Because he tries and tries and tries so hard to get her to like him, she starts to connect with him.

_"Does that mean if I act like a puppy you'll love me more?" "No." "Aaw." _

* * *

U is for **u b i q u i t i o u s**

Because he is everywhere she goes and eventually she starts to miss it when he's not.

_But she won't admit it.

* * *

_

V is for** v o i c e s**

Because they sound so different, yet they are one together.

_Except when they're half asleep and just want to go home- then they sound like angry dolphins on crack.

* * *

_

W is for **w e a r y**

Because he's tired and all he really wants to do is sleep, but Luka's incessant giggling in his ear forces him to take her right there on their bed.

_If 'taking' means 'tickling'.

* * *

_

X is for **x y l o p h o n e**

Because she woke up to it's playing at three in the morning and went to Gakupo's room, only to find him sitting on his bed, composing music.

_"I'm not even going to ask where you got that." "It was in Kaito's room."

* * *

_

Y is for **y e s **

Because the look of absolutely joy on his face when she said the word would be engraved in her heart forever.

_So would the look of absolute terror on his face when he almost crapped himself on that roller coaster._

* * *

Z is for** z o o**

Because they once took a family trip to one that, to put it shortly, had an ending involving a penguin, Gakupo's hair, and Luka's camera.

_"I'm never going back there **again**!!!"_


	2. a man's first love

My first love was when I was 13.

Really.

Her name was Mayoi.

What was she like?

Her hair was black and she had brown eyes.

You don't say.

She was amazing.

Why did you too fall apart?

I don't know.

What do you mean?

I loved her and she knew it so why did she keep wanting to hear it?

It's a girl thing.

I miss her.

It was a long time ago.

I know I shouldn't but I feel like I still love a part of her.

You're right, you shouldn't.

So what about yours?

I was 15.

A name?

Vance.

Vance?

He was a British exchange student.

Is that why you learned english?

Yes.

Oh.

He was so handsome...

Was he now.

He had these piercing blue eyes and this amazing shade of red in his  
hair...

What happened?

I don't even remember anymore.

Think.

He was late to each and every one of our dates.

Terrible.

I thought about breaking up more and more.

I would too.

And then suddenly we weren't together anymore.

What?

I'm not sure but I remember going on more dates with others.

To soothe the pain.

But when I was all alone I realized I needed him more than I thought.

So why didn't you get back together?

He told me that a love that ended will never happen again.

What a douche.

I know!

But I felt the same way.

Wuh?

With Mayoi.

You felt like you made a big mistake?

She was so pretty.

Okay.

Just looking at her made me dizzy.

Was she really that pretty?

But she was a complete bitch sometimes.

The pretty ones always are.

You're not.

Not what?

A bitch.

Well that's debatable.

So is a lot of stuff.

Like the basis for love.

Setting a standard?

Usually it's your first.

It was for me.

Same here.

You know there's this saying I heard once.

What was it?

'A man's first love follows him to the grave'.

Giving up on love or something?

Nope.

Then why'd you say it?

Because even though I still kind of love Mayoi I have another feeling.

Constipation?

I feel like I've overcome something by talking to you.

Oh.

What's with the face?

I think I just fell in love.

Oh.

And not with that guy over there.

So wait, you're a lesbian?

Are you an idiot?

There's no one else here.

There someone standing right in front me.

Me?

Naaaaaaaaaaaaw.

Well shit.

Yeah.

Luka.

Yeah?

Be my girlfriend.

Why not.

One thing.

What is it now?

Admit that eggplants are better.

Tuna will always beat eggplants.

* * *

A/N :: Yeah, this one was short, but remember; this is a series of drabbles. And... Gakupo and Luka probably really aren't in character during the entire thing, buuuuut I thought it was cute.

TOTALLY based this off a song. I won't even try to sugarcoat it. It's the song "A Man's First Love Follows Him To The Grave" by FT 's Koreaaaaan! 3

http : //www . youtube . com / watch?v=MDwG71nhvmw&feature=PlayList&p=F5386DA45E92DE7D&index=28

I'm pretty sure that gives you my playlist of addictive Korean songs... but whatever.


End file.
